We propose to characterize 20 pedigrees ascertained for inherited NIDDM with glucose tolerance tests and insulin levels to test the hypothesis that heterogeneity in NIDDM pedigrees will be manifest by inherited patterns of hypo- or hyperinsulinemia. We will also collect blood for DNA and lymphoblastoid cell lines to test linkage hypotheses for candidate genes for NIDDM.